A Fanatical Demon Such as Myself
by MemphisAmity
Summary: One moment, he stood on solid Earth. The next, he lay senseless in a parallel world. Within this new world, the balance of power threatens to change the fate of a civilization. A royal candidate must be chosen to rule the Dragon Kingdom. Subaru just might hold the key to a candidate's future. Of course, he'll need some help from everyone's favorite blue-haired maiden. SubaruXRem
1. Teaser

**There is only one Re:Zero fic on this site (it's a crossover). I love this series almost as much as I love Fairy Tail, so I'm taking the plunge and making my mark. I'll update as often as I can, but for now, a teaser.**

* * *

My body lay motionless amongst the mass of sheets, pillows, bandages, and soaked towels. My eyes shuttered behind my eyelids, fighting desperately to keep themselves open. I wanted nothing more to watch the churning of bodies surrounding the bed I was so gracious thrown on in my time of need. In the midst of all the chaos, I noticed four bodies in the massive room. Two short girls, both with identical frames with nearly indistinguishable features apart from their pink and blue hair. I didn't recognize them. The girl tending to me had a gentle but firm grasp on a thick bandage. Even as blood poured from the hellish wound on my abdomen, her shaking hands did not falter.

"Roswaal-sama, he's losing a lot of blood!" Her voice sang brilliantly through the bone-numbing pain and unstable state of consciousness. I knew at once that the angelic voice was none other than Emilia, the silver-haired half-elf.

"Oh, my…Conventional methods don't seem to be working on the boy," a high-pitched male voice reverberated through my head and racked against my skull.

Emilia called him Roswaal. He must be the fourth figure I noticed. I grasped the sheets and cried out as a sharp pain gouged out my chest once more. Emilia grabbed my hand, sending relief through my body and driving out the lingering pain from the wound.

"Sis, he's lucky to be alive." A dry voice invaded my mind.

"Yes, he's very lucky to be alive." A kinder, yet nearly identical voice followed the first.

"He won't…"

 _Crap._

"Much longer…"

I felt myself let go of the disastrous scene around me, and for a second, my consciousness escaped the confinement of my mind. Emilia was gripping my hand tighter than ever before with her left hand and summoning her spirit Puck with the other. The two small girls sat silently behind her on a couch, their hands intertwined like branches. Roswaal stood at the foot of the bed with a hand at the rim of his top hat. He was pulling it over his face and shaking his head, muttering to himself. With no sign of hope for a better outcome, I blacked out and awaited death, just as I did twice before this.

My name is Natsuki Subaru. A few days ago, I was on my way home from a local petrol station when I stepped nonchalantly into an entirely different world. In a blink of an eye, my simple hermit lifestyle exploded into an inexplicable change of fate, one that seemed to have no end in sight. Two times since that day, I've found myself in a similar position.

Face to face with death, I assumed the position of a dead man and awaited for the inevitable cycle to start all over again.

The crazy thing about this world….No matter how many times I die….

I just kept coming back.


	2. Life in Another World Seems

**Today's episode pretty much scarred me. I don't know about you all, but I'm thinking that Subaru needs to weigh out his options here. I don't think he can handle much more of this torture, and I know that we as a fandom can't take much more of this madness.**

 **I have one rule about this story: Even though I'm going to branch away from the main storyline almost entirely, I forbid any spoilers regarding the anime from being posted in any reviews. First offenders will receive a warning via PM, and second timers with be dealt with harshly.**

 **This is a spoiler-free zone. I want you all to be creative and comment on what I write, what others write, and above all else, provide me with feedback and insight on what you want to see in the story!**

 **Setting that aside, this chapter is gonna be light-hearted. I'm not feeling any sort of death and despair today. The teaser was in first person, but I intend to write this story in third person.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Life in Another World Seems…**

 **Our story starts within Subaru's third life. After the events in the capital city, Emilia repays her debt to Subaru by bringing him to Roswaal's mansion in order give him a safe environment to recover. What transpires on this day may very well change the course of history.**

"Sis, he's waking up."

"Yes, indeed he is."

"He's a disgusting creature, isn't he, Sis?"

Subaru cringed as a figurative blade labeled 'disgusting' stabbed through his abdomen. I flung the sheets off of him in a fit of embarrassment. Flustered, he stared wide-eyed around him. His deep brown eyes fell on two twins, one with pink hair, and the other with blue hair.

"You two…" Subaru breathed out.

"Yes, and he smells gross, too." The blue-haired girl replied.

"Oi, do you mind not insulting me to my face?" Subaru spat, glaring at the two girls.

The twins grabbed each other by the wrists and stared at him. Based off of their body language, they were afraid of the boy. Based off of their faces, they could care less that he was even alive at the moment.

"Sis, we seemed to have angered him." The pink haired girl snickered.

"I'm not angry!" Subaru pleaded, flinging his arms into the air. He instantly regretted the decision and retracted his arms to his chest. "Ow, I'm so sore!"

"You were on the brink of death just a day ago." The blue haired twin pressed. "You should save your energy."

'So tsundere…' Subaru thought to himself, feeling heat travel to his pale cheeks almost immediately after the girl showed a lick of compassion.

"What are your names?" He asked the girls timidly.

"I am Ram." Ram replied in her usual indifferent tone. She gestured to her counterpart. "This is Rem, my twin sister."

"Hello, Natsuki Subaru." Rem bowed slightly.

Ram turned towards her sister with a distasteful look. "Rem, do not bow to that boy."

"Um…" Subaru sweat dropped out of anxiety. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the two twins who continued to bicker in front of him.

"—not even a wanted guest here!" Ram spat, reaching for her sister's wrist. Rem watched as her sister loomed towards her, the fear of her certain punishment for showing courtesy to the boy plastered across her face.

Before Ram could snatch away her sister, her fingers collided with a sturdy chest. The pink haired maid looked up in shock.

"Listen, I'm not sure what you two are fighting over," Subaru stated, eyeing the twin cautiously. He stood between the two girls like a sturdy wall, his back to the blue haired girl. "However, I am sure of one thing; you two helped save my life."

"Excuse me…" Rem whispered, her quivering hand retreating towards the rim of her dress. Even from behind Subaru, the girl could feel the piercing eyes of her heated sister.

"You should not have been brought here, Barasu." Ram countered. She yanked her hand back and shoot it slightly, as if she had just dipped it in mud on accident. With that, she turned on a heel and walked squarely towards the door. Her thick shoes clicked against the mahogany floor, sending a sharp cracking noise towards the walls with each step. The twin pulled the door open slightly and looked back, her eyes full of disdain. She was surprised to see that the boy was not cowering in fear.

Subaru ignored her glare and bent himself into a full bow, his dark locks of hair hanging ever so slightly from his head. His voice was clear and his tone was sincere. "Thank you very much for everything you have done for me."

Ram's eyes softened for just a moment before she turned her head and exited the bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her coattails. Subaru sighed from relief and straightened himself out, running his fingers against his clothes. He hadn't even noticed up until this point that he wasn't in his normal black, white, and yellow jumpsuit he usually wore. Instead, Subaru found himself in some comfortable long johns and a button down night shirt. Each were made with a fine cloth and felt warm and comfortable to the touch. He smiled warmly and turned towards Rem.

"I suppose I should be thank you as—" He trailed off. The twin maid was no longer behind him. He looked towards the big window on the east side of the room. In front of the window sat two rather expensive looking arm chairs and an oak coffee table. All of the furniture sat snug on a throw carpet, creating an inviting atmosphere to admire the outside view. Rem was perched on the chair closest to the window. She sat like a porcelain doll with her hands in her lap and her legs perpendicular to the ground. Her maid clothes shone brightly in the morning light, and her blue hair glistened like a chiseled sapphire on display for all to see.

This was the first time Subaru had met either of the twins. Other than the clouded visions from the night of the accident, he had no memory of what Rem or Ram looked like. Neither were very good with first impressions, and judging by Ram's reaction to him protecting her sister, neither of them were very comfortable with him around. This brought a wave of uneasiness coupled with doubt to Subaru.

He silently took the seat next to Rem, peering outside the window just as the maid was. The yard outside of the mansion was breathtaking. Rows of well-kept hedges hugged the perimeter of the building, adding to the overall elegancy of the property. There was a massive field of flowers just outside of the gates that snaked up the rolling hills surrounding the plaza. The only thing separating the beautiful scenery was the winding road that came up from the valley and in through the front gates. The road turned in a circle around a luxurious fountain that sprayed out gallons of fresh water over a statue of an angel. Subaru was absolutely blown away by the grounds he now took refuge in.

"I feel as though I must apologize for my sister's actions." Rem finally spoke, breaking the silence and startling Subaru slightly.

"Think nothing of it." Subaru replied as lightly as he could. "After all, we've only just met. I don't usually act buddy buddy with strangers, either." He laughed slightly.

It had no effect. Rem was as stoic as ever. Her voice became low. "Subaru."

"A first name basis already? I must say, I'm—"

"You are more than welcome to stay and get well," She pressed on, ignoring his awkwardness. "However, you should know that not everyone will welcome you with open arms and a smile."

"I figured as much." Subaru scratched his head. "I'm not from around here. I don't really know how things work, but I've at least befriended Emilia-tan."

"Tan?" Ram asked, puzzled. "I refer to her as Lady Emilia."

"It's kind of like a pet name." Subaru blushed slightly. "Anyway, I must ask you something, Rem."

"What is it?"

"Where is Emilia now?" Subaru cocked his head slightly.

"She is in her quarters, most likely resting from using up her magic in the effort to heal your wounds." Rem turned her head and stared indifferently at him. "Where you planning on seeing her any time soon?"

"Well, I wanted to thank her for bringing me here, as well as helping save me—"

"What is your relationship to Lady Emilia?" Rem interjected.

"Relationship?!" Subaru's face turned bright red. "Oh, my. Has she said anything about me to you? Did she refer to me as her 'Knight in the black jump suit'? Did she confess her feelings to someone other than me?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Rem asked, her eyes full of judgement.

"Ah, she did say something, didn't she?"

"She did not refer to you as her knight. I think you're looking for the term 'friend'." Rem scoffed.

Subaru's head deflated, and his demeanor quickly changed. "Friend, huh?"

'That's boring. I was hoping for something a little more…desirable.' He pondered.

Rem turned back towards the window. "I should tell you why my sister and I came in here in the first place."

"Weren't you just checking on my health?" Subaru pried, leaning forward to get a better look at the girl's face.

"The duke of this mansion wants to reward you for protecting Lady Emilia." Rem stated plainly. "We were told to summon you to the dining hall so that you could meet with him formally to discuss negotiations."

"Reward?" Subaru's jaw dropped. "Negotiations? What is this, some kind of peace meeting?"

"Like I said before," Rem snapped back and eyed the boy. "Not everyone will welcome you with open arms. Now, get dressed. We're leaving."

* * *

The dining hall was in the middle of the massive building Subaru was staying in. His room was the eighth room on the right hallway, and when he turned around to see how many more there were behind his, he couldn't even fathom just how many there were. The boy followed Rem down the hall and passed the other seven doors, silently pondering what could be behind each door.

'This mansion is insane. There's got to be at least forty different rooms on the second floor alone. I wonder what's in all of them…'

"This way." Rem chimed, turning on a heel down a flight of stairs.

Subaru gawked at the sheer size of the foyer. The staircase was at least fifty feet tall. It felt as though Subaru was leaving Heaven just to arrive on Earth. By the time they reached the bottom, Subaru had used enough energy fantasizing about descending from heaven like an angel and walking down the steps that he was almost completely out of breath.

"How can you manage to climb up and down this thing every day?" Subaru huffed, gripping his knees.

Rem turned towards him in shock. "Normal movements like climbing stairs and fantasizing don't tire me out."

Subaru flinched. 'She saw right through me!'

* * *

The dining hall was nearly empty when Subaru finally arrived. On the right side of the table sat a tiny blonde haired girl. Her legs swung back and forth under the table and her hands were full of food. So were her cheeks. The head of the table was occupied by a flamboyant man who wore a dark robe buttoned up to the neck. The cuffs at the edge of his coat were a warm yellow and hugged his wrists gently. A cane rested against his chair, and his hat sat precariously on the tip of it. Subaru flashed a goofy smile and his cheeks flared up when he noticed who was on the left side of the table.

"Subaru!" Emilia chimed, standing abruptly from the table and running over to greet him.

The boy was overwhelmed with emotions. His voice sang like a song bird "Emilia-tan~! My, oh my, you look lovely~!"

Emilia smiled warmly and studied Subaru closely. "You seem to be healing up well. How are you feeling?"

"Fit as a fickle and agile as a race horse!" He replied triumphantly.

"He had trouble climbing down the stairs." Rem directed towards Emilia, who instantly looked worried.

"Barasu is rather week, isn't he?" Ram added coldly.

"Pretty strange for a boy like that to be tuckered out so quickly, I suppose." The blonde haired girl spoke with a tinge of sass in her tone.

"Now, ladies, that's no way to treat our guest." Roswaal finally spoke. He stood at the head of the table and held is hat in his hand. "Subaru, please join us. We have much to discuss."

Subaru took the seat next to Emilia and gasped slightly when he noticed Puck, Emilia's spirit, sitting quietly next to a bowl of milk. The pair exchanged grins and a high five.

"Pretty strange, I suppose." The blonde girl spoke again.

"Subaru, I don't believe you've met Beatrice." The duke spoke with such elegance, sending chills down Subaru's spine. "She's responsible for most of the healing work done to you the other night."

"Ah, so it was you!" Subaru grinned at the girl from across the table. "Thank you for all that you've done for me."

"You bleed a lot for a pint sized runt, I suppose." Beatrice snapped. "But you're welcome, I suppose."

"I cannot thank you enough for protecting Lady Emilia with your very life." Roswaal stated warmly. "However, I feel as though a reward is in order, so I'll offer you this," he paused and looked Subaru in the eyes.

"I'm listening." The boy stared back at him, anxiety building up within him.

"Subaru," Roswaal continued. "What is it you desire? Allow me to grant you one wish. Anything you want, just say it."

Silence engulfed the room. Everyone was on edge and awaiting Subaru's response.

"Anything, you say?" Subaru spoke quietly, slowly rising from the table.

"Anything."

"Then…" Subaru started, slamming his fists against the table. "I order Rem to become my personal servant!"

 **EEEEEEEH?!**

* * *

 **Whoops. Looks like this is how it's gonna go down.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ANNND…REVIEW? Yeah, do that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Suffocating

**A/N: You'll have to excuse my rudeness, everyone. I promise I didn't forget about this story, it's just that I have so little free time to write nowadays, and I am currently working on my own original novel series, as well. Trust me, I want this story as much as you guys. I have the entire plot outlined and denoted, it's all down to finding the time to make it happen. I will update again as soon as I can. For now, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: …Suffocating**

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Rem spat, rising from the table in a fit of surprise. Her face was scarlet red and clashed brilliantly with her light blue locks of hair, which now covered her face in a disheveled manner.

"Ah, how fascinating!" Roswaal cooed, clapping his hands together and grinning from ear to ear. "It seems our young master fancies one of my most precious servants."

"He's a pervert, I suppose…" Beatrice scoffed.

"Cut it out, loli-goth!" Subaru retorted, eyeing the short spirit.

"Loli?!" Her eyes furrowed and her cheeks filled with air. "Why, you…"

"Um…" Emilia raised her hand nervously.

"Rem, Barasu is attempting to steal your heart. I won't allow it." Ram stood up and gripped her sister's wrist. "Let's go."

"Waiiiit just a minuuuute…!" Roswaal sang, engulfing the room in silence.

Beatrice had somehow gotten her hands on one of the candle holders and was swatting it at Subaru. Emilia watched from behind a determined Puck, who stood by waiting for the next piece of food to be thrown towards them. The whole crowd turned towards the Duke in that moment.

"Under what terms do you intend to keep my dear Rem as your…'personal servant'?" Roswaal pried, eyeing his guest with gleaming eyes.

"Erm, well, you see, it wasn't anything sexual…"

"I detect sexual prowess within your subtext, Barasu—"

Roswaal raised a gentle hand to silence the pink haired maid. His smile curved even higher up his face. "I see."

He averted his gaze for a moment to ponder the situation. Rem peeked out from behind her sister and stared at the awkward boy across the table. Her cheeks were still flushed, but she had gotten ahold of herself, at least. She studied Subaru's body language carefully. He stood tall with a confident smile, his hands were clenched slightly, and his breathing was fine.

"I suppose we can arrange for your wishes to be met, young boy." The head of the house finally spoke. "But I must have your word that no matter what comes your way, you will value her life over anything else, including your own life."

"Of course." Subaru grinned.

"You can't be serious…" Emilia's quiet voice poked out from the corner of the table.

"Lady Emilia," Roswaal cocked his head and looked her way. "Do you wish to speak?"

"Subaru…" her voice faltered, and her eyes shook with each word. "Why ask for such a peculiar thing so suddenly? You've only just met Rem, and I haven't properly thanked you for returning my insignia…" she bit her lip slightly. "If anything, I should be your personal servant." She added lightly.

Subaru closed his eyes slightly and shook his head. "You bringing me here in my hour of need was more than enough to thank me for my services."

"Then," her pure eyes grabbed hold of Subaru's heart. "Why Rem? You must have some reason. If you do, then please, tell me."

The boy's eyes found the blue-haired maiden staring back at him. Rem let out a slight cry and hid behind her infuriated sister once more. Subaru sighed slightly before looking up at Emilia once more.

"No reason in particular." He stated with a grin.

Half the room flinched in surprise. Beatrice chased him around the room once more as she spouted off about being a "Loli-goth", while Ram comforted her mortified sister. Roswaal chuckled slightly, and as time passed, his laugh grew louder. In fact, it grew so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing once more to look over at the head of the table.

"Interesting…" Roswaal gasped and continued to laugh. "Truly…Interesting!" his face lit up with pure pleasure.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Subaru lay quietly in his bed. The candle light that once enveloped the room dimmed to a mere twilight in comparison, and a thick atmosphere loomed over the massive bed like a storm cloud. The boy couldn't sleep, after all. His mind was racing, and his heart was, too.

What sort of world did he end up in less than a week ago? The question still rang in his mind like an old school bell. The answer was still nowhere to be found, but with the change in setting, Subaru hoped to at least stumble on some sort of clues as to why he was here and not at home in his own bed.

In Japan.

Also…why did he request Rem to be his personal servant? He went with his gut feeling at the time, but it was almost clear as day when he was talking to her in this very room this morning. The way she carried herself, the way she looked after her sister…he immediately fell for her personality. His face filled with blush as he tried to shake away the thoughts. It wasn't love. He obviously felt that for Emilia. After all, she had saved his life more times than she could ever know. Even after Return by Death placed him in the capital shopping district once more, she had somehow found her way back into his pathetic excuse for a life. Or was it the other way around?

At any rate, he knew that Rem was his best bet at finding any clues about his summoning here. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how she could help him. He just knew he could trust her.

A menacing chill clung to Subaru like a deep fog and caused him to shutter. "What's this heavy feeling all of a sudden?" he said out loud, sitting up in his bed and clenching his chest. He gasped for air as his eyes widened and looked all around the shady room. The boy was almost certain he saw dark figures surrounding his bed which only amplified his state of hysteria. He shouted out with a piercing cry that was sure to wake half the mansion.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" His voice exploded in the room and raced down the hall at an alarming rate.

The heavy mahogany door leading to the hall slowly opened. Almost in sync, whatever held Subaru in that state of panic was lifted away like a veil. He sat there, gulping up air, staring at the door with fearful eyes.

In the midst of darkness, pink hair found its way into Subaru's line of vision. "Barasu, I understand your need for attention, but do keep in mind that it is the middle of the night." Ram spoke in her usual dry tone.

"Thank the gods, someone heard me. Thank you for coming, Ram." Subaru sighed in relief.

Ram approached the bed slowly, holding a candle in one hand and a small glass of clear liquid in the other. Subaru eyed her movements carefully. He seemed confused.

"I brought you some water." Ram saw right through his negligence. "It can get muggy on this side of the mansion during the night." She held the cup in front of the boy. "Here."

"Thanks again," Subaru smiled gently, taking the cup and knocking the liquid back. "I must have been dreaming. I could've sworn I saw figures standing around my bed…"

"Nonesense." Ram scoffed. "I am on night watch. I wouldn't let a single soul enter the mansion at this hour, even if they were after a sad soul like you."

Her words stabbed through Subaru's chest like a freshly forged blade. "Must you be so harsh towards me? What have I done to deserve this treatment—" his words caught in his throat.

For the first time since Subaru entered the mansion, he saw the pink haired maid smile, though it wasn't the type of smile you'd see on a happy person's face. It was almost a smirk, one wrapped in vile, putrid disdain. It lacked the flare and elegance her dear sister had within her smile. In fact, Subaru couldn't even classify this expression without using a rather strong word.

Sadistic.

"Wh—What did…you give me!?" Subaru choked out, grasping at his throat and coughing violently.

"Pathetic." Ram responded, taking a small handkerchief out from her apron. With one hand, she pushed Subaru down onto the bed and wiped his drenched face.

"Ram...—"

"I thought if I went with a smaller dose of sedative, you would still be able to breathe properly." Ram sighed. "You are undoubtedly the weakest form of life I've ever had this discomfort of meeting…"

Subaru could only stare wildly up at the girl. His heart pounded and threatened to leap out of his chest.

"My sister shouldn't have to follow behind such a waste of space…" Ram clenched her teeth before she jumped on top of Subaru, pinning him against the massive mattress. "So, I'll take her place, if you don't mind."

Subaru gasped.

"What was that?" Ram cooed devilishly, leaning down towards his face. She pressed her ear against his lips.

"…off…me." He managed to croak out.

Ram chuckled slightly before breaking into a full on cackle. "You must be joking. Barasu, let me make one thing clear before I continue." Her eyes locked with his.

"I could kill you this very instant—No, I could have killed you the moment you proposed that silly, convoluted wish of yours! For such a vile, insolent creature like yourself to lust after my sister…" Ram's hand crashed into Subaru's face at an outrageous speed.

"It's INSULTING!" Ram shouted just inches from his face. Subaru cringed under the girl's pressure.

Ram huffed like a wild beast hanging over her prey. She spoke quietly this time. "I won't allow you to defile my precious sister, Barasu. You hear me?"

Subaru nodded as violently as he could, which only resulted in a slight head bob.

"I won't allow it…I won't allow it…" Ram continued to repeat herself as she clawed at Subaru's night clothing. She ripped it to shreds and gouged her fingernails into his bare chest, causing the boy to cry out in pain. She then ripped part of her dress and menacingly glared down at him

"Is this what you desire, Barasu?" She pried, her teeth grinding together like two swords clashing. "Does this satisfy your perverted mind? DOES IT?"

Subaru tried as he might to avert his eyes from the bare chested monster pinning him against the bed. His whole body was frozen from a mixture of the sedative and pure fear. Ram's breasts hung from her frame like two forbidden fruits. It was far from arousing.

"Tell me, Barasu…do you wish for me to do this every night?" She asked timidly. Her smirk grew bolder.

 _'Please, no…'_

"It'll only get better from here on out, you know…" She added with a hellish giggle. "So what'll it be?" Ram pried, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against Subaru's chest.

 _'Someone…please help me!'_

"SISTER!" A familiar voice sliced through the morbid scene and sent a wave of relief through Subaru's mind.

Ram turned towards the wide open door and gasped when she saw Rem standing there in her night gown.

"What are you two doing?!" Rem shouted, grasping at her chest.

"Barasu insisted that I entertain him." Ram replied, yanking the blankets off of the bed and wrapping herself in it.

"No…" Subaru croaked, trying desperately to raise his hand towards the blue haired girl.

"Is that true, Subaru-kun?" Rem asked lightly, approaching the bed with wide eyes. Subaru had to squint to notice it, but his ears were working perfectly and didn't miss the trembling in her voice. When his eyes focused on her face, he could clearly see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Help…" Subaru weezed, his conscience slowly slipping away.

"'Help?' Subaru-kun…" Rem cried out, grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him. "Stay with me!"

 _'Rem…Please don't hate me…After all…'_

"SUBARU-KUN!"

 _'I want to stay with you, too…'_

* * *

 **The story is really gonna pick up here in the next chapter or so. Get ready!**

 **Please Review and Share amongst your Re:Zero fans!**


	4. Walls are Broken A Light shines through

**A/N: This is almost like a writer's rally…I mean, really, two chapters within 24 hours?! That's unheard of on my account. But look, guys, I'm gonna be honest here. This chapter is probably my best work in the past few months. I really feel like I nailed exactly what I wanted to with these scenes, and it's the perfect opener for the actual story I have planned for this fanfiction. So, please, can you leave a review and show your support for this story? I'd really appreciate it!**

 **Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Walls are Broken; A Light shines through**

* * *

 **The next morning…**

The gentle warm breeze of the countryside swelled up under Subaru's nose and woke him up from his deep slumber. His eyes were lidded and his head was swirly. He was definitely still feeling the after effects of the sedative Ram had given him the previous night.

He clenched his teeth. "Damn it…"

What a way to wake up. The first image that popped into his mind was that sadistic woman hovering over him like some kind of monster. The boy's stomach churned and he felt as though the world around him was spinning once more.

'What the hell was all that about last night?'

He tried to decipher what exactly she meant by her actions. Initially, Subaru could distinguish that the pink haired maid was beyond livid about his decision to make Rem his 'personal servant', and he assumed that she had it in her head that he was looking for a certain kind of servitude.

Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Subaru shook his head violently before running his fingers through his silky smooth black hair. He inhaled sharply. This certainly put him in an awkward position. Not only did the elder sister despise him and try to seduce him, but the younger sister had walked in on it.

'Rem…'

"Um…"

Curses. This isn't how Subaru had planned for this to go down! Was there any way for him to get out of this trench he now found himself in?

"Subaru-kun…" a gentle yet timid voice peeked into his mind and snatched his attention.

He turned his head towards the bay window on the east side of his bedroom and found the source of the angelic tone. Rem sat perched in her usual chair with her usual posture. A perfect right angle, delicately hanging from the edge of the gilded chair. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap and grazed against the hem of her elegant maid uniform. Her face was flush, and her eyes were sincere with a slight hint of hesitation, just like her voice.

It was Rem, all right. Who else could it have been?

"Uhm, hey there…" Subaru replied earnestly, almost too eager to start his life-long apology. At least, he had hoped to start with an apology. "Listen, about last night—"

"Ram explained the whole thing," The girl replied gently. Her eyes found his, and her voice followed suit. "But, I want to hear it from you."

Well, it wasn't exactly how he had pictured the situation unfolding, but at the very least, this was Subaru's chance to explain himself. He gathered his thoughts as he shuffled out of the bed and grabbed a coat to cover his chest. Slicking his hair back with one hand and supporting himself as he fell into the chair with the other, Subaru let out a gentle sigh.

"I'm not entirely sure why Ram acted the way she did last night." He began. "In fact, I thought she came in here because she heard me yelling for help…"

Rem nodded. "My sister mentioned that you were screaming like a baby without its mother, yes."

Subaru winced. "Honestly, does she have to be so hostile towards me?"

"Ram doesn't trust you." She retorted. "Then again, she doesn't trust most anyone outside of this mansion…"

"How can you live your life being so paranoid?" Subaru pressed. "I haven't shown the slightest bit of hostility towards you or her—"

"When you announced your wish to take me as your servant, she immediately saw you as a threat."

"Why?!" He pleaded.

"Because I am the only shred of sanity she has left, just as she is the sole protector of my heart and soul." Rem gripped the arm of the chair. "You are unaware of this, Subaru-kun, so I will not hold your ignorance on the subject against you, but my sister and I lost everything before we came to this residence."

Subaru caught his tongue. "You mean, you girls and Roswaal aren't related in some way?"

Rem shook her head. "He took us in when no one else would. Roswaal-sama is our savior. For that, we are eternally in his debt."

"So Roswaal protects both of you, Ram protects you, and you idolize your sister? Is that the order in which things are handled here?"

"Subaru-kun," Rem stood up and approached the boy without hesitation.

The aura surrounding her suddenly turned hot and flared up like a lava plume. Subaru stared wide eyed as the girl before him grew a menacing horn on her forehead that jutted out like a lance.

"I—No, Ram and I are demons." Rem stated plainly as the pressure continued to build and expand around them. Her voice changed dramatically and took on a rather demonic demeanor.

"Demons…?" Subaru gawked at her. His face contorted to a grin. "That's amazing!"

This took Rem by storm. She silenced her demonic undertones and returned to her natural state. Her face, however, remained confused. "Are you not afraid of what I just showed you?"

Subaru stood up and placed a gentle hand on Rem's head. His grin grew even bigger. "I always wanted to meet a real demon!"

The blue-haired maiden's face erupted with blush as she looked up at the boy in front of her. Her eyes flickered from his hand on her head to his soft brown eyes and cheeky grin. She could feel her heart rate rising at a hastening rate, and the warmth of his touch soon spread from her head to her neck and eventually to her chest.

"No one's accepted my true form this easily since…since…" her eyes welled up.

Subaru's face lightened and concern shone brightly through his complexion. "Since…?"

"Since I met Roswaal-sama…" The tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks and her lips quivered.

* * *

 _Endless bodies and body parts dotted the fiery landscape around the two young girls. The pink haired twin lay motionless in a pool of blood at the feet of the blue haired twin amongst the growing flames. Rem hunched over her wounded sister, her horn pulsing and vibrating violently and letting out a massive amount of energy which ripped through the ever growing smoke. She let out a roar that cracked across the skyline and sliced through the trees, sending groves of birds flying away from the deadly scene._

 _"Anyone else?!" The child shouted. A bloody knife and a rusted flail hung from both her bloody hands as she tightened her grip around them. "ANY OTHER WORTHLESS SOULS WISH TO DIE TONIGHT AT THE HANDS OF MY BLADE?!"_

 _The eerie sound of silence acted as a mantle on the barren plains. Not a single noise could be heard over the endless drone of fire crackling around the girls. Rem clenched her teeth and began to weep. Her whole body convulsed as she cried. Harder than she ever cried before. She knelt over her sister and ran her trembling hand over Ram's forehead. There was a deep gash that covered the area where her identical horn should be, but no horn occupied that space anymore._

 _"Ram…my dear sister…" Rem sobbed. "You have watched over me every day since you gained the ability to see. You fill every whole that my weak and utterly useless frame cannot fill. Every skill, every attack, and every characteristic I lack…you possess."_

 _Tears mixed with blood crashed over the pink haired girl's face. Her younger sister rocked helplessly back and forth as she continued to cry and babble on._

 _"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to live, how to cook, or clean, or fight in the way that you do…You are everything I wish I could be…so why…"_

 _Her voice rang across the valley like a wolf's howl clung to the night._

 _"WHY COULDN'T I LOSE MY HORN INSTEAD?!"_

 _Amidst the dreadful scene, one lone figure parted a wall of flames and approached the two girls. Rem immediately sensed the immense magical power flowing from within him. She turned to face the advancing man, activating her horn as she did so. She yelled with her entire soul and shook the tree line once more. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM US?!"_

 _"Oh, my…" A melodic voice encircled the twins and danced around the fires surrounding them. "Two demon twins, lost in the woods and surrounded by bloodshed…"_

 _Rem's eyes found the frame of the flamboyant man. There, within the raging fire that threatened to take the entire valley and forest surrounding it, was Roswaal, extending his hand outwards to her._

 _"They say that the demon tribe's would kill twins immediately after they were born," Roswaal continued, stepping through more flames as he converged on the girls. "In fact, the parents would be slain before the babies ever were born…So why, then, are you two here?"_

 _"That's none of your concern." Rem spat. She stood up slowly and began to charge Roswaal. "Leave us alone, or I'll cut you down, so help me!"_

 _Roswaal stood still with his right hand outstretched still. "Oh, my…what a deliciously heartbreaking soul you have…"_

 _Rem ran full speed towards him, yelling and powering up as she did so._

 _"Tell me, child," Roswaal's yellow eyes flickered once more as he watched her attack. "Would you still want to cut me down even after I've offered you my sincerest promise to wipe away all this mess?"_

 _Rem gasped and blinked away tears, slowing her pace just meters away from him. She dropped the knife and the flail moments later._

 _"Come to me," Roswaal cooed. "Let me protect the overwhelming beauty that is you two girls…" his hand reached out even further._

 _That was all it took for Rem to distinguish Roswaal from the mass of enemies she had just taken down with her sister. The child collapsed into his chest in a fit of tears and sobs, gripping his lavish overcoat with her very soul as she writhed in anguish. The man swooped up the blue-haired demon in one hand and gently grabbed her sister with the other. He cradled them both in his arms and stepped through the flames once more._

 _"You don't have to fight anymore…" Roswaal whispered in his soothing tone. Rem continued to cry her heart out as she wrapped her arms around her unconscious sister._

* * *

Rem's eyes exploded with tears and she began to sob. Subaru, who was still heavily confused, lifted his hands above his head and stood still as a statue.

"What?! What did I do? Why are you crying?!" he wildly looked around and started bowing, repeatedly apologizing.

Rem wiped away her tears and lifted her head. Subaru's heart skipped a beat.

She was smiling. Her heart shone brilliantly through her tear drenched, blush filled cheeks. Her smile was single handedly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen since he entered this world. The whole thing was incredibly moving, and Subaru could only look into her pure blue eyes with wonder and admiration.

"Since you accept me at my worst," Rem sniffed, cocking her head to the side and smiling bright. "I can at least trust that you'll take care of me, too, right?"

* * *

 **-sniff- Beautiful…I loved it. Did you guys? Let me know with a review!**


End file.
